2011/September
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of September 2011. Events Sep 2 — Meeting with The Backplane 2 September 2011 001.jpg *Dress by Mugler (Fall/Winter 2011) Sep 10 — At a New York Bar / Nigel Parry (BILD Magazine) 9 September 2011 001.png Nigel Parry 001.jpg *Dress by LeVer Couture (custom) with veil by Haus of Gaga, Earings by Miriam Salat, sunglasses by Persol (M253), bag by Chanel, shoes by Christian Louboutin (custom velvet Daffodils) Sep 11 — With fans in New York 11 September 2011 001.jpg *Earrings by Kenneth Jay Lane Sep 12 — Annie Leibovitz at Central Park, With a fan in NYC 12 September 2011 001.jpg|A 9-12-11 On set of photoshoot 1.jpg 9-12-11 On set of photoshoot 2.jpg 12 September 2011 004.png|B 9-12-11 On set of photoshoot 6.jpg 12 September 2011 003.png|C 9-12-11 On set of photoshoot 3.jpg 12 September 2011 007.png|D 12 September 2011 002.png 12 September 2011 008.png|E 9-12-11 On set of photoshoot 4.jpg 9-12-11 On set of photoshoot 5.jpg 9-12-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg *A Dress and bra by Atelier Versace (Fall/Winter 192 and Spring/Summer 1992, respectively), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, sunglasses by Mercura NYC *B Dress by Alexandre Vauthier (Fall/Winter 2011), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, sunglasses by Mercura NYC *C Jewels by Kenneth Jay Lane *D Dress and shoes by Alexander McQueen (Fall/Winter 2011), corset by Azzedine Alaia *E Dress by Valentino (Fall/Winter 2011), hats by Ashley Lloyd, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana Sep 13 — Interview with Mario Lopez/Out in New York/At a hotel in New York 13 September 2011 002.jpg 13 September 2011 001.jpg 13 September 2011 003.png 9-13-11 Out in NYC.jpg 9-13-11 Out in NYC 2.jpg *A Outfit by Jan Taminiau (Fall 2011 HC Nature Extends) *B Leather ensemble by Azzedine Alaïa (Fall 2011) *C Outfit by John Galliano (Spring 2007), hat by Stephen Jones for John Galliano (Spring 2007), shoes by Pleaser sunglasses by Charme (7089 426), earrings by Kenneth Jay Lane Sep 19 — MetLife stadium lady-gaga-MetLife-Sep19.jpg *Dress by Void of Course (SS 2012 ""Fearful Symmetry"),sunglasses by Prada (Spring 2011 "Minimal Baroque Deluxe"), jewelry by Rodrigo Otazu Sep 22 — Rehearsing for IHeartRadio Festival 23 September 2011 002.jpg 23 September 2011 001.jpg Sep 24 — Rehearsal, Out in Las Vegas, red carpet, iHeartRadio Music Festival 24 September 2011 004.jpg 24 September 2011 003.jpg 24 September 2011 001.png|A 24 September 2011 002.jpg|B iHRMF2011-Scheisse01.jpg|C iHRMF2011-Scheisse02.jpg iHRMF2011-Scheisse03.jpg iHRMF2011-Scheisse04.jpg iHRMF2011-Piano.jpg iHRMF2011-Judas.jpg 9-24-11 iHeart Radio 2.jpg 9-24-11 iHeart Radio.jpg *A Sunglasses by Frame France *B Dress by Moschino (Fall 2011), shoes by Christian Louboutin *C Hat by ??, sunglasses by Fendi(?), jacket by Chris March, boots by Pink Cobra *D Outfit by Mugler (Perry Meek), boots by Pink Cobra Sep 25 — At Obama's fundraiser at Atherton 25 September 2011 001.jpg *Sunglasses by Prada (Spring 2011 "Minimal Baroque Deluxe"), dress by Azzedine Alaïa (Fall 2011), jewels by Rodrigo Otazu, bag by Chanel Sep 26 — Braves game 26 September 2011 001.jpg Sep 28 — With a fan in Georgia 28 September 2011 001.jpg Sep 29 — With a fan in Georgia 30 September 2011 001.jpg *Sunglasses by Frame France Sep 30 — Arriving at the Beacon Theater in New York 29 September 2011 001.jpg 9-30-11 Beacon Theatre.jpg *Outfit by Viktor & Rolf (Resort 2012), sunglasses by Frame France Category:2011 fashion